crazyrichasiansfandomcom-20200215-history
Astrid Leong
Astrid Leong is a Singaporean socialite and one of the main protagonists of the book series by Kevin Kwan. Information Astrid Leong Teo is a beautiful woman and the youngest child and only daughter of Harry Leong and Felicity Young. She is referred to as "The Goddess" and is known for her beauty and impeccable fashion sense, as well as skill with vintage brands and couture fittings. Her old-moneyed Peranakan family, the Leongs, are implied to be even richer than the Youngs themselves. She is really close with her cousin, Nicholas Young, and is one of the few characters who treats his girlfriend, Rachel Chu, kindly. By birth, she is a member of two prominent Southeast Asian families, the Leongs and the Youngs. Initially, in her university days, Astrid was engaged to Charlie Wu but was forced to break up with him due to her parents not viewing him as a suitable husband. He was the one who introduced her to high fashion and helped cultivate her fashion sense due to her parents not wanting to spend money so flippantly. Astrid was later married to former military officer turned businessman, Michael Teo, and has a son named Cassian with him. They had a good relationship at first, despite Michael not being used to a "rich person"'s life, but that changed after Astrid discovered some text messages that revealed Michael was cheating on her which marked the beginning of their marriage falling apart. As of the end of Rich People Problems, Astrid is currently taking residence on the island of Palawan in the Philippines with her son and her fiancé Charlie Wu. She now designs organic clothes while Charlie teaches at a local school. Crazy Rich Asians Book She along with Nick and Eddie was in London in 1986. Film In Crazy Rich Asians, Astrid Leong is introduced as the fashionable cousin of Nicholas Young. She is formidable friends with the L'Herme-Pierres, one of France's greatest banking families. She is one of the only members of Nick's family who was ppenly and completely accepting of Rachel Chu. Astrid is married to a soldier-turned-tech businessman named Michael Teo, who constantly has to stay late for work throughout the book. After accidentally grabbing her husband's phone, Astrid finds a text from an unknown number suggesting that Michael was cheating on her. She becomes extremely paranoid and investigates what she can about Michael. She soon finds out that he, in fact, has been lying to her and seeing a mistress. She reconnects with her ex-fiancé, Charlie Wu, when they see each other at Nick and Rachel's engagement party. China Rich Girlfriend Book She is in crisis over the fact that Michael Teo did what he did. She asks her father about the company that purchased Michael's startup. Her dad passes knowledge to her and said it was purchased by a subsidiary by Charlie. She was surprised and later comes to realize that he did it out of love for her in an attempt to fix up her marriage. Later when she confronts Michael, she tells him that she wants to leave. Angry, Micheal grabs a pole and threatens her for wanting to take Cassian with her. She rushes to the maid and gets ready to leave. She eventually convinces Micheal to calm down and she and Cassian and the maid leave. Film Rich People Problems Book She was blackmailed by Michael for $5 billion in the divorce proceedings. He had added cameras in the room that captured her and Charlie engaging in intercourse. It becomes public and is disgracing, forcing her to flee. She ended up hiding on an island in Indonesia. Film Personality Astrid is known to the most beautiful and fashionable socialite and the most down-to-earth in the young family. She is Kind, caring, sweet, polite, respectful, sincere and considerate. She is a businesswoman who is interested in other businesses and always known to be the mature one like Nick. After she learns that he husband, Michael has been cheating on her, she stands up to him and divorces him by saying she can‘t make him into something he’s not. Astrid walks away from him and starts to celebrate with Rachel and Nick. Appearance Astrid is described in the book as having a jawline too prominent for a girl, eyes set too far apart, a delicate nose, bee-stung lips, and wavy hair. She is often described as being very pretty, or model-pretty Trivia # Astrid is the female version of her cousin, Nick # She often wears dresses and other kind of outfit, due to her beautiful and stunning appearance and charming personality # Paraphernalia: Her hat, earrings, sunglasses, and purse # Her age is supposed to be 30 which could be true # She dearly loves her family, and her son # She is known to have a voice that is honey and butter on toast and deep and soft # Astrid is the “Goddess” in the Young family Category:Characters